surprises come in many sizes
by sons-of-anarchy-rocks
Summary: this is a story about Grant and his Sister Sarah, first Fanfic, rated T because i like the letter T (GALLAGHER GIRLS BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER)
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Sarah Newman, my older brother is Grant Newman I don't know my real mother or father we were taken in by our god parents when I was 2 and grant was 4. When my brother turned 12 he was sent to Blackthorn academy a school for troubled boys, one day I'd snuck in to our god parents room and read my parents will, I'd found out my parents were spy's over a piece of paper and that my brother was one 2, but it said nothing about me, all it said was that I was not supposed to find out about the spy world. So when I was 12 I was shipped off to boarding school, little did they know that it was the best spy school in the world.

The school I go to is called the Mariana the school for the gifted, I know it sounds cheesy, the best spies in training go here, my code name is the Seductress I am one of the best spies in the CIA. Even though we are spies we still get holidays right now im sitting on a plane back to America to spend the spring break with my brother at our old holiday house, our god parents had dies 2 years ago on a mission or in my case natural causes , I haven't seen my brother since I was twelve I am now 15 so its been 3 years, well exactly 3 years 13 hours and 46 minutes but who needs to know.

-Time skip-

As I was getting of the plane big arms enfolded me in a hug, I turned around to see it was my brother I hugged him back then pulled away "when did you get so big?" " I could say the same I almost didn't recognise you?" he said with a smile I laughed, there were three guys standing behind him they looked about our age, one of them had green eyes and had this sort of half smile half smirk I looked back at my brother " who are they ?"I asked boobing my head in there direction as 4 girls made there way over "oh yeah" he said with a smile "this is Zack, Jonas,Nick, Macey, Liz, Cammie and my British bombshell Bex" he said with a smile "hi" I said with a smile they all waved back with a small smile. I looked back at my brother and then at Bex "your girlfriend!" I made it a statement instead of a question "yeah! How did you know?" it was my turn to smirk at him "that's for me to know and you to find out!" I said as I headed over to get my bags I had only bought 2 so I was going shopping. "You only bought 2 bags!" Macey asked horrified at the look on her face I pulled out my credit cards I had about 10 "im going shopping?" I said with a glint in my eyes, she smiled. "so….." I said "lets go" said grant "hey did you get an envelope at the house for me yesterday?" I asked as we walked outside "yeah I was wondering what it was?" "Sweet my cars here! " I exclaimed, they all looked at me in surprise "you have a car?" Liz stated wide eyed it was my turn to look at them like they were stupid "yeah!" I said as I followed after my brother he turned around when he got to the car and put my things in the boot, I walked around to lean against the drivers side door " im driving!" I stated with a smile, he looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest "and what makes you think that?" he said with a smirk, I held up the keys as I said " I have the keys!" he stared at me for about a minute then started patting down his pockets "any way" I said as I opened the car door " I have to pick up my car" I said as I got in and sat down.

When Grant got in the car he just sat there starig out the window before he blurted the question I had been waiting for "how did you get my keys?" he asked looking at me all the others where looking at me now to "easy " I said as I looked over at him "I took' em" I said with a smug smile. No one said anything till we reached the holding yard where my car was at.

"awesome" exclaimed Bex as she saw my car it was a blood red Ferrari aurae, everyone at school got a car and mine happened to be one of the coolest "thanks " I said as I paid the shipping fees.

I turned around and handed my brother back his keys then turned to Bex "wanna ride with me?" I asked her a really big smile broke out across her face "hell yeah!" she exclaimed, which made me laugh.

When we got to the house, I jumped out of my car and ran up to Grant, "is my room still the same?" I asked as I got my luggage, I remember it when everything was pink, the closet the walls even the carpet use to be all pink I didn't like pink anymore ,"of course and it still has that name you carved into the door, wasn't it Sammie Wammie" he said with a smirk " but mum got a bed put in instead of that old crib" he said with another smirk what is it with boys and smirking, as I was walking away I mumbled loud enough for only the spy ear to hear "un-intelligent baboon!" I could hear them laughing as I walked away.

-time skip-

after I'd unpacked I walked down stairs to find everyone in a what looked like a very important discussion, when I walked in they stopped talking, as I was walking to the kitchen I looked back at them " really un-noticeable guys" I said with my own signature smirk. When I was in the kitchen I looked around for bugs, in the end I came out with 6 audio bugs and 2 videos. I put them on the chopping board and got out the biggest knife we had I held it over the bugs "this should be fun" I said as I bought the knife down on the bugs I heard all the kids in the other room scream from the static in their ears. I picked up my sandwich and went in to the dining room where they were all sitting rubbing there ears I walked back up to my room to listen to the bugs id placed over our house.

I put on the earphones and watched them walk into the kitchen, the ones I'd put in sent a video feed to my computer Liz went straight to the chopping board and screamed Bloody murder "my babies there gone" Jonas came up behind her and hugged her as she cried into his chest grants eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head he walked to the stairs and "SARAH GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I walked down the stairs smiling "yes my big brother" I asked with my most innocent eyes. All he did was glare as he pulled me into the kitchen "did you do this?" he asked when he'd finally dragged me into the kitchen, pointing to the bugs. I looked at them then back up at Grant "yes" was my simple answer this seemed to just piss him off. " why?" Liz asked desperately she looked so sad, I sighed "because I like my privacy" I said with a dah attitude " we'll if you'll excuse me I have things to arrange" I said with a smile.

-time skip-

I walked down stairs to make dinner, I didn't see my brother or any of his friends I decided I would make dinner for them to, grants favourite use to be cheese gnocchi, so I made cheese gnocchi and macaroni and cheese.

After I'd finished dishing out mine, I was about to walk out when grant and his friends walked into the kitchen "hello dearest sister of mine….. Ohhhh cheese gnocchi!" grant said as he walked over to the dishes on the table "mmhhh" I said around a mouthful of mac and cheese.

I walked to the table and sat down as the others came out of the kitchen "this is so good Sarah" praises Grant as he shoves another mouthful of cheese gnocchi. After we had all finished eating we cleaned up our plates, I cleaned up the kitchen. I went up to my bedroom to go to bed only to be attached by the Circle of Caven there were about 40 of them I couldn't take them all by myself so I did the only rational thing I could think of I screamed for Grant, I heard everyone running but I was already fighting, as soon as Grant and his friends got there I was already surrounded, we fought for 10 minutes and got 30 of the caverns men down, grant and his friends were amazed at what I could do but soon one of the men from the circle came up behind me and put a rag over my mouth and nose the last thing I heard was my brother screaming my name.

(Grant POV)

"SARAH" I yelled as my sister was dragged away by 2 circle members, they were already in the helicopter by the time we finished of the other circle members, I couldn't help it a tear slipped down my face they got my father and now they had my sister Bex came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist I shrugged her of and ran inside to phone Gallagher and Blackthorn. After I talked to headmistress Morgan and Headmaster Steve we were all in our cars driving to Gallagher, Bex insisted on driving Sarah's car back with us. When we got to Gallagher all the blackthorn boys and Gallagher girls were waiting in the grand hall, as we were walking inside Bex came up beside me and said she found a letter in my sisters car addressed to me, I took it from her and as we reached the doors of the Grand hall I was opening the it Mrs Morgan and Dr Steve were there waiting for us, I took the letter out of the envelope and read it.

_Dear Grant my lovely annoying brother_

_If you're reading this it means that I'm either dead or in a compromised position, but whatever happens I want you to remember I always loved you and I always will._

_P.S if I am dead you can have my car, and my part of the inheritance and you might want to expect a package to arrive in a couple days_

_P.P.S if I'm not dead there is a USB in the envelope that could be a lot of help. And I will want my car back!_

_From with love_

_ The Seductress (Sarah your one and only little sister) _

I had stopped walking when I had read the first couple of words Mrs Morgan and Dr Steve were looking at me weird, Bex had noticed the single tear the has slide down my cheek and asked " what is it?" I gave her the note she read it once and her face scrunched up in concentration. "Is that a note from Sarah" Mrs Morgan asked "yeah" I said as Bex gave it to her we started walking into the grand hall.

All the other kids stopped whispering as we walked in, when we got to the podium Mrs Morgan told the other kids to be quiet "now as you all know grants sister was taken by the circle of Cavan.." she was about to go on when the doors to the grand hall opened and in walked the director, everything went silent when they entered

"Rachelle, Steve" said the director as he made his way toward the podium "if I understand correctly Sarah Newman was taken by the circle" with their nod he went on "you still have the USB that was in the letter, don't you?" he asked wait how'd he know about the letter "how'd do you know there was a letter? "I asked he laughed at that and then smirked a very Zack like smirk "just stick the USB in the overhead projector" he instructed I don't know why I did it but I did, and as soon as it was in the project came to life with thousands of encryptions they went past so fast you could barely see them the whole school stared wide eyed you didn't learn this stuff until you're in year12, then it stopped abruptly and asked for a password on the top of the password it read _come on Grant you know it, what's one of the things we both have _I scrunched my eyebrow up in confusion, everyone was thinking about what the password was, Zack tried the obvious and write Brown hair it didn't work we tried for about half an hour we even got Liz to try and hack it, but she couldn't we were all shocked both our schools were just talking because they didn't know my sister, but all the people who did were concentrating really hard, then it hit me the ring, I facepalmed myself and stood up to walk over to the projector when I moved everyone looked up to watch me I walked over to the computer and took the ring of, everyone was looking at me in confusion. Let me explain my sister gave me a ring that matched the one she had for Christmas a couple years ago and she made me promise not to take it off, I looked at the USB and noticed a ring sized circular bit as the rest was square.

Everyone was watching me carefully the teacher and my friends came over to stand by me as I slide the ring on the USB as soon as it was fully on , my sisters voice came through the loud speakers " we'll done Grant, I told you that ring would come in handy and I was right as always'' she said with a laugh everyone was staring wide eyed at the screen "if you're reading this I'm either dead or in a compromised position as I said in the letter, if I'm dead Grant you will soon get a box of my belongings what's in their might shock you, but if I'm not dead this information might be useful there are files on this USB that you will only be able to access when I'm dead that is for your own safety these files could get you killed, if I'm not dead then look at live feed **,-487630857**. It is all the live feeds from the circle of Cavan I planted the bugs last year they should all still be activated unless they were deactivated in the circle base" with that her voice broke of and up came a list of files I looked for file **-9487630857 **everyone was still staring at the screen they hadn't moved an inch they did when I found the file though, when I clicked on it, I wished I hadn't there were hundreds of feds they were all labelled with names so I typed in NEWMAN and up came something I wished I never had to see, sitting their tied to a chair was my Baby sister covered in blood and it wasn't that, that got me it was the blackthorn boy standing beside Cassandra Goode "are you ready to talk yet brat?' snarled Cassandra Goode.

(Sarah POV)

When she said that I smirked, blood had pooled in my mouth so I motioned for the guy beside Cassandra to walk closer then I spit it in his face. "Ewwwww" he screeched

"we aren't finished" seethed Cassandra as she walked out the door, I looked up as the grate above my head opened up and out came the smiling faces of my best friends and then the concerned face of my boyfriend "Sarah" they all chorused as they jumped down, I'd gotten out of the bonds hours ago so I stood up and walked over to the bag that they had laid in the corner, I pulled of my top to reveal my sports bra and then took of my shorts to reveal my boy shorts, I pulled out the cat suit in the bag and put it on I grabbed the boots as Maria zipped me up, the boots were leather knee high heels. I pulled out all my weapons that they had thought to bring me which consisted of 4 guns 8 knifes and my favourite 2 swords, when I was all dressed we started to get back into the vent me and Monique did handstands and did the splits so that the boys could stand on our thighs then hoist the other people up then all they had to do was reach up and grab the side of the vent, then all they had to do too get us up there was lean down and grab Monique or my hands and pull us up, then we were on our way through the air vent.

(Grants POV)

I can't believe it everyone except the director was staring wide eyed at the screen, "did you know?" I demanded at the director "yes, you have to have a level 48 clearance to know but you already know some so you might as well know the rest" he then took a deep breath "Mariana isn't just a school for the gifted, it is the best spy school in the world in total there are 10 spy schools around the world, Mariana is where the best go they have the shadow" at that whispers went through the school crowds "the Hacker, Princeton, wood pecker but most importantly one of their juniors is the Seductress" Gasps went around the room followed by whispers one of the juniors was brave enough to raise his hand "yes" said the director "I thought the seductress was a myth?" he asked and I now recognised him as Matthew " well you thought very wrong the Seductress is real very real" he said as he looked at grant "the seductress is in fact a 15 year old junior that is named Sarah Newman" I just stared at him in shock my cute little Sarah was the seductress, everything was quiet for a second until the hall erupted in whispers such as "Grants related to a legacy" "the Seductress" " I wonder if she wants to be friends" but one really pissed me of was the "I bet I could get her in bed" I snapped and had him up against the wall in seconds " talk about my sister like that again and I will chop you balls of and feed them to you through a tub, because that's the only way you'll be able to eat when I'm done with you "I hissed at him and was about to enforce my claim when I was dragged back by my best friends, "cool it down man" said Zack, right then the directors phone went of we could all her what was going on "hello " the director said once he had answered the phone _"hey, did grant figure it out yet?"_ came the voice of my sister "yeah do you want to talk to him" the director asked you could hear the sigh in her voice "_sure, yeah please" _The director handed me the phone I put it up to my ear "_grant" _she asked as if she was afraid I would snap "Sarah" I sighed into the phone " are you ok?, are you hurt?, I'll kill that bastard….." I would have kept rambling if she hadn't cut me off with the laugh I love so much _"I'm fine Grant really just a couple scratches and bruises nothing major!" _ this made me smile " when will I see you again?" I ask, she sighs again "_I could come visit you or you could come visit me or I could come to your school now where just passing through a small town in America,?" _"the Gallagher academy can you see it?" I could hear her looking around "_yeah, the spy school right?" _"yeah that one, just go through the gates, your cars here!" when I said that I heard her yell at someone 'move hurry up I wanna see my baby' "_yeah we're turning in right now, over their Marco park next to my baby" _ the line went dead so everyone ran outside, I laughed at the sight in front of me my sister was knelt in front of her car hugging it " my baby, my baby your safe" she kept repeating "what about me?" I joked holding my hands out pretending to be offended "GRANT" she yelled as she got up and ran over to me she tackled me to the ground and hugged me " I thought they had you too!" she screeched "are you okay?" are you hurt? Are you still dumb?" she asked looking in my ear ,that made me laugh "you always know how to make me laugh!" I told her "it's my speciality!" she said with a smug smile," ohhhh, wait here I bought you a present!" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked to the back of the car she had used to get here. "Jack come help me please!" she yelled at one of the guys that was sitting on the hood of the car "Sure thing Baby "he called as he gets of the hood ,baby did he just call my baby sister baby , my baby sister had a boyfriend I must have been thinking that for longer than I thought because when I came back it was to my sister slapping me "you okay?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow I nodded " yeah just thinking" I stated that made her crake a smile "don't give yourself a hernia" I cracked a smile at that too " so where is my present?" I ask her she pulls a really big box from behind her back I wonder how I didn't see that before she puts it in my hands its heavy as well "we'll open it!" Liz burst out we all looked at her she was not known for her burst outs "ohhhh" said my sister " I got one for you too" then she turned to the guy beside her I was going to take on Zacks thing and call him Jack he handed her seven wrapped boxes she handed them to all my friends but before they could open them she stated "but grant had to open his first", she then looked at me I opened my box I was in spy heaven there was everything from guns and knives to coms, I just kept staring at my box, after what felt like minutes but was probably seconds I looked up at my sister "this is so cool!" I boomed "did you see the encryption?" she asked and I looked down sure enough on each piece of equipment there was the letter G written and behind it was my very own encryption " cool!" I exclaimed "can we open ours now?" asked Bex "Sure" replied my sister with a smirk, I looked over as they opened theirs, Zack got a sub machine gun with flames up the side with a black 'Z' in the middle "cool" replied Zack with a smirk , Bex got a necklace that doubled in to a laser and something that she wouldn't show me " thanks Sarah I'll be using this quiet soon" she replied looking at my sister and me out of the corner of her eye, I looked at my sister then Bex I wonder what it is 'mmm I'll have to find out' I looked over as Nick opened his he had two swords like the ones he brook while we were fighting the COC last year there was also a black double sheath with a dark blue (N) on it and the swords each had the same (N) on their handles he looked at my sister and smiled " I was gunna go shopping for new ones but I guess I don't need to now" he said as he rotated them in his hands, it was Maceys turn to open hers she had two, the first one was a complete makeup set, set to her skin tone and the second was a complete set of weaponry disguised as makeup she did a very un-Maceys she actually squealed, we all just stared at her, she looked up at us wide eyed then coughed "thanks Sarah" she said then looked down embarrassed Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist "your so cute when your embarrassed!" he whispered in her ear but being spies we all heard him,I laughed and looked over at my sister, Cammie opened hers and laughed I looked over and laughed as well there wrapped in the paper was a book called "how to wake up Cammie 101" soon we were all laughing Jonas recovered enough to open his gift he looked up at Sarah then back at his gift a giant smile broke out across his face " awesome" he muttered as he took the telescope out of its packet I looked at it "what's so cool about that?" I asked he looked at me bewildered "this is the best telescope in the spy world!" he exclaimed


	2. fight for fanfiction

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE  
>HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW<br>Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not old enough to vote. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. That's tomorrow! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.


End file.
